


Fold Me A Sheep

by ancientmagnolia



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince (2015)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, could be seen as friends, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientmagnolia/pseuds/ancientmagnolia
Summary: The Little Prince needs someone to draw a sheep for him, but Kubo can do better.





	

"If you please, draw me a sheep."

Kubo looked up. He hadn't even noticed the boy before he spoke. He was presenting a piece of paper to him expectantly. Was he supposed to-- Oh, of course. Draw a sheep. Well, he could do much better than that.

He took the piece of paper and started to rapidly fold it -- he decided not to rely on his powers this time to create it, but they could be used later -- into pointed edges. He glanced up at the boy and noticed he seemed impressed. He almost wants to say there's more, but it would be best to keep it as a surprise. As he finished, Kubo gave it back to him.

The boy turned the sheep around in his hands, examining the carefully made creases. The sheep seemed to spring to life, and floated in the air. "This will be an excellent sheep. Thank you!"

"Oh, uh, no problem.." Kubo replied as he nervously scratched the back of his head.


End file.
